Unheil angerichtet!
by MyMoony
Summary: Remus kommt zu Snape um mit ihm über seine Vertretungsstunden zu reden... mit einem unerwarteten Ergebnis deutsche version von Mischief Managed...! RLSS


_Unheil angerichtet!_

Remus atmete ein paar mal tief durch, bevor er an der schweren, hölzernen Tür klopfte, die in das Büro des Tränkemeisters führte. Er war ganz sicher, dass die folgende Unterhaltung keine leichte sein würde. Als Remus... krank... gewesen war, hatte Severus seine Stunden von VgdDK übernommen und den Schülern in allen Jahrgangsstufen eine sehr merkwürdige Hausaufgabe gegeben. Einen Aufsatz darüber, wie man einen Werwolf erkennt und tötet.

Remus hatte sicher nicht erwartet, dass Snape sich irgendwie anders verhalten würde, als wie er sonst gegenüber anderen Leuten war. Er war eher sicher gewesen, dass er, nachdem was in der Vergangenheit passiert war, sogar noch gemeiner zu Remus sein würde, als gewöhnlich. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass er ihn die meiste Zeit einfach ignorieren würde und dass sie sich gegenseitig in Ruhe lassen würden. Nun, natürlich ignorierte Snape den Werwolf sehr geschickt, doch offensichtlich war das nicht genug.

„Ja?", kam die genervte Antwort von der anderen Seite der Tür und Remus öffnete langsam, vorsichtig die Tür, als ob er erwartete, dass ein Glas in seine Richtung fliegen würde.

„Äh, hallo, Severus.", sagte er und schalte sich selbst, dass er gezögert hatte.

Snape sah auf und sofort verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht.

„Was ist, Lupin?", fuhr er ihn an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufsätze, die er benotet hatte, bevor Remus ihn gestört hatte.

„Ich", flüsterte Remus, fast unhörbar. Er schüttelte den Kopf und räusperte sich. „Severus, ich muss mit dir reden."

Snape rollte mit den Augen, während er ein großes T in die rechte obere Ecke von Harry Potters Aufsatz malte. „Ja, ansonsten würden Sie mich nicht mit ihrer erbärmlichen Anwesenheit belästigen, oder?"

Remus seufzte schwer. Dieser Mann versuchte nicht einmal höflich zu sein. Er versuchte nicht einmal auf eine unhöfliche Weise höflich zu sein.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

"Also, könnten Sie es dann einfach hinter sich bringen, damit ich in Ruhe mit meiner Arbeit fortfahren kann?", sagte der andere in einer öligen Stimme.

Remus schloss seine Augen, atmete ein und sagte: „Warum hast du den Schülern eine Hausaufgabe über Werwölfe gegeben?"

Dieses Mal sah Snape von seinen Papieren auf, genau in Remus' bernsteinfarbene Augen. Ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum um Remus gegenüber zu stehen.

„Deshalb sind Sie hergekommen? Um mich zu fragen, warum ich wollte, dass sie diese Aufsätze schreiben?", fragte er selbstgefällig.

Remus schluckte hart und nickte.

Snapes Grinsen wurde breiter und er kam einen Schritt näher zu Remus. „Aber ich dachte wirklich, dass Sie ein bisschen klüger wären, Lupin, doch offensichtlich habe ich mich getäuscht."

Remus versuchte den anderen Mann böse anzusehen, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Er bereute es schon in die Kerker des Tränkemeisters heruntergekommen zu sein. Er konnte in dessen Gegenwart einfach nicht klar denken. Nicht weil er Angst vor dem dunklen Mann hätte oder, weil dieser ihn nervös machte. Nein, der Grund waren die Augen des Werwolfs. Jedes Mal, wenn Snape in der Nähe war, musterten sie seinen Körper von oben bis unten. Remus schluckte wieder. Er sollte sicher nicht so über Snape denken. Aus vielen Gründen.

„Also", fuhr Snape fort, „wenn ich es ihnen wirklich erklären muss, werde ich das mit Freuden tun."

Remus lehnte sich gegen die Tür und musterte Snape, der sich auf seinen Tisch setzte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Wenn einer dieser Dummköpfe wundersamer Weise schlau genug wäre zu merken, dass es gewisse Parallelen zwischen den Fakten über Werwölfe und Ihren, ähm... mysteriösen Krankheiten gibt, dann würde er oder sie sicher versuchen, mehr über Sie herauszufinden und, irgendwann, erkennen, was Sie sind."

Remus beobachtete ihn wachsam. Er hatte so etwas in dieser Richtung erwartet. Was sonst hätte es sein können?

„Aber warum, willst du mich so unbedingt loswerden? Nur, weil ich den Job habe, den du wolltest?"

Snapes Grinsen verschwand. Er stand auf und kam so nah zu Remus, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. ‚Er hat wirklich eine enorm große Nase. Aber du weiß ja, was man über Männer mit großen Nasen sagt.', dachte Remus und musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das der einzige Grund ist? Sie müssen wirklich blöd sein, wenn Sie denken, dass ich einfach wegsehen und Sie im Schloss herumlaufen lassen würde. Schließlich sind Sie eine hochgefährliche Kreatur. Sie sind es nicht wert hier zu unterrichten und Sie sind Dumbledores Mitleid nicht wert!"

Dieses Mal gelang es Remus Snape böse anzusehen. „Ich habe ihn nie um sei Mitleid gebeten. Ich brauche es nicht. Aber offensichtlich denkt er, dass ich ein besserer VgdDK – Lehrer bin, denkst du nicht auch? Sonst hättest du den Job schon vor Jahren gehabt.", Remus hatte nicht so unhöflich sein wollen, doch Snape war selbst schuld.

Dumbledore hat seine Gründe.", knurrte Snape.

„Ja natürlich. Er vertraut dir nicht genug, aber mir vertraut er, sonst hätte er mir den Job nicht angeboten."

„Und Sie denken, Sie verdienen sein Vertrauen? Indem Sie Black ins und aus dem Schloss helfen?"

Jetzt ist es genug!, dachte Remus, packte Snapes Kragen, schob ihn zurück auf seinen Tisch und stieß dabei ein offenes Tintenfass um. Snape war so geschockt von dieser Aktion, dass er nicht einmal aufschrie. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er drückte seine Hände gegen Remus' Brust, um in wegzuschieben.

„Ich helfe Sirius nicht ins und aus dem Schloss! Und ja, ich verdiene Dumbledores Vertrauen!", flüsterte Remus bedrohlich.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann lachte humorlos und zog an Remus Händen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu befreien.

„Na klar, ein Monster wie Sie verdient nicht einmal zu leben! Sie-"

Doch er wurde wirkungsvoll von Remus Lippen ruhiggestellt. Als der Werwolf sich zurückzog, hatte Snape aufgehört sich zu wehren und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Remus leckte seine Lippen und schaute hinunter in Snapes kalte Augen. Die Tinte tropfte immer noch auf den Boden.

„Du Mistkerl. Du bist schrecklich. Ich krieg dich einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf. Wie kannst du es wagen mich so zu faszinieren?"

Er beugte sich wieder hinunter und fing Snapes Lippen in einem zweiten Kuss ein. Dieses Mal versuchte Snape weg zu kommen und schlug auf Remus' Brust ein. Der Braunhaarige fing Snapes Handgelenke ein und drückte sie fest auf die Tischplatte.

Er löste den Kuss wieder und bewegte sich zu Snapes Ohr.

„Was zur Hölle machen Sie da, Lupin? Runter von mir! Auf der Stelle!", schrie Snape und wand sich unter Remus. Doch der Werwolf bewegte sich kein Stück. Er drückte sich noch dichter an Snape und riss an dessen dunklen Roben, indem er seine Hände losließ. Er wurde mit einer harten Ohrfeige belohnt, aber es war ihm egal. Er riss die Jacke des anderen auf und saugte an der empfindlichen, weißen Haut. Zu erst zog Snape ihn an den Haaren, doch dann hörte er ganz langsam auf sich zu wehren. Vielleicht hat er aufgegeben., fragte Remus sich. Aber als er ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Mund des andern hörte lachte er leise gegen die Haut des Tränkemeisters. Oder er genießt es einfach.

Plötzlich schlang Snape seine Arme um Remus' Hals und zog an dessen Roben. Remus grinste, zog sie aus und Snapes Hosen herunter, dabei verließen seine Augen Snapes gerötetes Gesicht nie.

„Das wird spaßig.", murmelte er und beugte sich wieder herunter.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür ging Albus Dumbledore den Korridor zu Snapes Kerker hinunter. Er hatte den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht, wie er seinen Zaubertranklehrer möglicherweise überzeugen konnte, seinen groll zu vergessen und mit Remus Lupin Freundschaft zu schließen. Oder zumindest nicht so gemein zu ihm zu sein.

Als er die Tür zu Snapes Büro erreichte, hob er seine Faust, um an ihr zu klopfen und atmete einmal tief ein. Gerade, als seine Faust das Holz fast berührt hatte, hörte der Direktor komische Geräusche von drinnen.

Er drückte sein Ohr so nah es ging gegen die Tür un versuchte, die Geräusche zu erhaschen.

„Lupin... ah, hey nicht so grob du Tier!"

„KNURR!"

„I-IST JA SCHON GUT! Um Himmels Willen. Ah, aaaaaahhh..."

„Lach..."

Dumbledore trat mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von der Tür zurück. „Ach, Jungs. Dann brauche ich ja nicht mehr mit Severus zu reden. Allerdings hätte ich nicht Gedacht, dass ihr gleich dazu kommen würdet. Mir hätte sogar ein einfaches Händeschütteln gereicht..."

Er lachte leise und drehte sich pfeifend um, um zu seinem Büro zurückzukehren.

Snape lag auf seinem Rücken auf seinem Tisch, sein schwarzes Haar über seinen Papiere ausgebreitet, seine rechte Hand in der verschütteten Tinte. Auf seiner Brust lag Remus' Kopf. Beide keuchten schwer und Remus lachte hin und wieder, während er Snapes Schulter streichelte.

Der Werwolf richtete sich auf und sah hinunter in Snapes immer noch gerötetes Gesicht. „Na ja", sagte er und steckte eine lose Strähne schwarzen Haares hinter Snapes Ohr, „wenigstens hab ich ein Bisschen Farbe in dein Gesicht gebracht."

Snape schaute ihn böse an und drückte sich selbst auf seinen Ellbogen hoch. Remus trat zurück, griff nach seinen Roben und seiner Krawatte und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. Snape rutschte vom Tisch herunter und hielt sich an seiner Kante aufrecht, während er seine Jacke dicht an sich hielt.

Remus lachte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war über Snape den Tränkemeister auf dessen höchst eigenem Tisch hergefallen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wie schade, dass er es niemandem erzählen konnte. Er band seine Krawatte, wendete sich zum Gehen und ließ Snape hilflos versuchend sich zu bedecken, die Hosen an den Knien, an seinem Tisch stehen.

„Lupin!", fuhr Snape ihn an und Remus blieb stehen, "Nicht ein Wort hier rüber! Zu niemandem!"

Remus nickte und schaute, seine Krawatte richtend, über seine Schulter zurück um einen Blick auf seine Arbeit zu werfen. Snapes Oberkörper war mit Knutschflecken und Schweiß übersäht und er schnaufte immer noch ein bisschen, als er Remus mit seinen nicht-so-kalten Augen finster ansah.

Remus drehte sich zur Tür um, öffnete sie und sagte ganz leise: „Unheil angerichtet...!"


End file.
